Summer Night Carnival
Summer Night Carnival is an annual event that runs from mid July to the end of August. Members play in carnival games and with exclusive new baddies to earn Carnival Tickets to spend on either member booths or official carnival prizes!http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/47265/0 Carnival Games During the Summer Night Carnival, one way to earn tickets is by playing official carnival games. Tickets would be sent by Krisgoat or Ticket Vendor. Face Painting Booth An official booth to earn Carnival Tickets. Every 2 weeks until the end of the Carnival, a new prompt is posted. Members can earn 5 for completing the first three themes for each week ('Your Choice' is optional). Members can also submit their completed creations to the Goatlings Gazette. Examples and prompts are shown below! FacepaintSamp.png|Face Paint Example Facepaint1.png|Face Painting Prompt 1 Facepaint2.png|Face Painting Prompt 2 Facepaint3.png|Face Painting Prompt 3 Fish Scooping Booth An official booth to earn Carnival Tickets and was originally to obtain Fish Bags. Every 2 weeks until the end of the Carnival, members can roll to obtain 5-10 bags. This process was changed later, and instead Goat Princess now gives out a free bag every day within a certain time. Member Run Booths A unique aspect of this event is for the ability for members to mass run "booths" or mini events for art, raffles, and forum games. Every year member booths will be different, but they will always be run in the member events forum. For hosting a booth members will get 10 tickets, while reccomending them will get them 5. These can only be redeemed once per event. Raffle Every week during the event, a raffle will be held. Members will be given one free ticket upon entry and have a chance to win 25 tickets. Exclusive Loot In the event there are 3 different types of seasonal loot! These are all obtained via trading Carnival Tickets with the Ticket Vendor NPC. Mini Prizes These prizes are obtainable by trading 1 ticket to the Ticket Vendor NPC. FuzzyDice.gif|Fuzzy Dice FingerPuppet.gif|Finger Puppet Big Prizes These prizes are obtainable by trading 5 tickets to the Ticket Vendor NPC. PinkYukata.gif|Pink Yukata BlueYukata.gif|Blue Yukata SkyYukata.gif|Sky Yukata BrownPrizeBear.gif|Brown Prize Bear PurplePrizeBear.gif|Purple Prize Bear RainbowPrizeBear.gif|Rainbow Prize Bear InflatableHammer.gif|Inflatable Hammer SnakePlush.gif|Snake Plush AlpacaPlush.gif|Alpaca Plush Jumbo Prizes These prizes are obtainable by trading 12 tickets to the Ticket Vendor NPC. TuffStuffPlush.gif|Tuff Stuff Plush BetaPlush.gif|Beta Plush TicketVendorAD.gif|Ticket Vendor AD|link=Ticket Vendor AD Treasure Trivia and Shop Updates During the event there are regular shop updates and normal Treasure Trivia relating to the event. Fair Food Update (2019) The following items were stocked in General Foods. BerrySoda.gif|Berry Soda CherrySoda.gif|Cherry Soda GrapeSoda.gif|Grape Soda OrangeSoda.gif|Orange Soda PlainCorndog.gif|Plain Corndog KetchupCorndog.gif|Ketchup Corndog MustardCorndog.gif|Mustard Corndog PlainSoftPretzel.gif|Plain Soft Pretzel SaltySoftPretzel.gif|Salty Soft Pretzel SweetSoftPretzel.gif|Sweet Soft Pretzel The following items were stocked in the Bakery. FunnelCake.gif|Funnel Cake ChocolateFunnelCake.gif|Chocolate Funnel Cake StrawberryFunnelCake.gif|Strawberry Funnel Cake FriedDough.gif|Fried Dough IcedCinnapop.gif|Iced Cinnapop BlueKonpeitoCottonCandy.gif|Blue Konpeito Cotton Candy PinkKonpeitoCottonCandy.gif|Pink Konpeito Cotton Candy Baddies During the event, the exclusive baddy, Tuff Stuff, has come. His drops can be crafted and are an alternative way to craft Carnival Tickets. Round One comes in early July, and Round Two in early August. TuffStuffRoundOne.gif|Tuff Stuff Round One|link=Tuff Stuff TuffStuffRoundTwo.gif|Tuff Stuff Round Two Drops ClipOnStache.gif|Clip On Stache StickOnTattoo.gif|Stick On Tattoo BalloonBarbells.gif|Balloon Barbells Crafting Crafting Recipe for the Carnival Ticket. ClipOnStache.gif|Clip On Stache StickOnTattoo.gif|Stick On Tattoo BalloonBarbells.gif|Balloon Barbells CarnivalTicket.gif|Carnival Ticket|link=Carnival Ticket 2019 Summer Night Carnival The first year of the Summer Night Carnival has begun, so we don't have much information until mid-July when the event is set to start. 2019 Diamond Dust Boxes In 2019 there were two retiring boxes consisting entirely of HA items. Fanny Pack The Fanny Pack included items based on the Ticket Vendor AD, originally designed by user Moobutt. This box was DD exclusive and cost 100 DD to buy. FannyPack.gif|Fanny Pack|link=Fanny Pack TicketVendorTickets.gif|Ticket Vendor Tickets TicketVendorPack.gif|Ticket Vendor Pack TicketVendorHat.gif|Ticket Vendor Hat TicketVendorHair.gif|Ticket Vendor Hair TicketVendorFace.gif|Ticket Vendor Face Fish Bag The Fish bag included items relating to the fish scoop game, and originally could be won 5-10 at a time 4 times. However, the sheer amount of bags that needed to be passed out was instead taken over by Goat Princess, who would give players a bag every day for free during a certain time. This box was also available as DD and cost 100 DD to buy. FishBag.gif|Fish Bag BettaEyes.gif|Betta Eyes BettaFins.gif|Betta Fins BettaHair.gif|Betta Hair BettaDress.gif|Betta Dress GoldfishPlush.gif|Goldfish Plush GoldKoiPlush.gif|Gold Koi Plush KoiPlush.gif|Koi Plush LionheadGoldfishPlush.gif|Lionhead Goldfish Plush MiniGoldfishPlush.gif|Mini Goldfish Plush PlakatBettaPlush.gif|Plakat Betta Plush VeiltailBettaPlush.gif|Veiltail Betta Plush 2019 Battle Center During the event, the normal baddies dropped carnival themed loot. Cotton Candy Clown (July) CottonCandyClownAD.gif|Cotton Candy Clown AD|link=Cotton Candy Clown AD CottonCandyClownFacePaint.gif|Clown Face Paint ClownTop.gif|Clown Top ClownHat.gif|Clown Hat ClownEars.gif|Clown Ears Popcorn Vendor (August) PopcornVendorAD.gif|Popcorn Vendor AD CornHorns.gif|Corn Horns PopcornBag.gif|Popcorn Bag PopcornVendorHat.gif|Popcorn Vendor Hat PopcornVendorTop.gif|Popcorn Vendor Top Trivia *Apparently the event started early in 2019, because everything offically started mid-July. *The DD boxes for this event always retire (as stated in LC) *The prize ADs of this event will not retire- stock up! *The event was suggested early 2019, making the first year of the event a very ambitious project for the Goatlings team. *In subsequent years, more games may be added or changed. *The Fanny Pack DD originally had a carnival ticket in it, but was changed within an hour. Users who recieved tickets could have them exchanged for Fanny Packs by messaging Krisgoat after it happened. References Category:Carnival Category:Summer Category:Event